


Never say goodbye, stranger

by amanda26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda26/pseuds/amanda26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Meg have found each other at last. All seems like it's finally going right, but when they let their guard down and forget who they're up against, Crowley steps in just in time to take everything precious to them. (sorry for the horrible summary..its like 11:00 at night right now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never say goodbye, stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post a new chapter every week either on friday night or saturday afternoon! Thanks!

“We survive this, I’m gonna order some pizza and we’re gonna move some furniture around. you understand?” Meg said in almost a whisper.

“No I-I--Wait actually-yes I think I do.” Castiel stumbled over his words trying his best to keep up with her.

Over the last couple of days, Cas had become enamoured with Meg. Her sarcasm, her apathy,the way the corners of her mouth clicked up when he did something embarrassing. He had been observing humans and the way they interacted since the dawn of man, but Meg was..everything they weren’t. The manner in which her mind worked perplexed him to no end. Castiel knew instinctively to be cautious of her. She was a demon. He was an angel. To even look at her was..unclean. He was also warned time and time again by the Winchesters. Dean kept him constantly aware of the fact that she had tried to kill Dean, him, and Sam in the past. Castiel knew this, but when he looked into Meg’s deep burnt umber eyes, he didn’t see the soulless black pit behind them. He just saw her. For all that she was, and he couldn’t look away.  
Meg looked at Cas, waiting for him to say something. Instead he smiled and went back to wrapping up her hand.

“Cas, we got ghosts gone wild up in Springfield, you comin’?” They both quickly perked up at the sound of Dean’s familiar voice.

“Oh. Yes, yes of course. Let me finish up here and we’ll come meet you at the car.” Castiel answered, reassuringly.

“What? No no no. The demon stays. We can’t trust her with her hands bound, certainly not in the back of my baby.” Dean’s voice cracked slightly with the last word as he brought a fist to his mouth to hold back a dramatic sob.

“Oh yeah, because I’m such a threat as is.” Meg held up her hands. One was heavily bandaged and the other grasped a half empty bottle of whiskey. She smiled sarcastically.

Cas’s back was turned to her, but his eyes shifted to the side as he wished he had enough courage to tell her not to pick a fight with Dean at this moment.. Still, he knew better not to anger both of them. He quickly stood up to refocus Dean’s attention and began to negotiate.

“Dean, I understand your concerns, but I am positive. Meg is safe.”

“Yeah Cas, and tell me again why I should believe you. You’ve done nothing but lie to me since you got back, so what makes me wanna trust you now, huh?”

Castiel was confused as Dean’s anger was now shifted to him. He put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and spoke in a hushed tone as if he was trying to spare her feelings.

“I’m not asking you to forgive me.” He looked directly into Dean’s eyes. “I’m telling you that I trust Meg, and you want my help. So if you don’t believe me don’t blame her.”

“Look Cas, I’m not blaming her for anything, but we need you and she’s lied to us before so are you coming or not?”

Castiel gave Meg a solemn look and with a bored expression, she waved her hands in the direction of the door.

“Go on.” She said and took a large swig of her drink.

Castiel glared at Dean and motioned to the door. As Dean left, Cas sat beside Meg.

“Meg, I will be back as soon as time permits--”

“Would you cool it, Clarence. I can handle myself, you don’t need to worry ‘bout little old me. I’m a big girl.” Meg smiled at him and he reciporocated.

“Just...call me if anything happens, ok?

“Go already, Cas. I’m already sick of you.”

He gently brought his lips to her pale cheek and with a flash, he was gone. Meg let her head fall against the wall behind her.

“And now we wait.”

***

Castiel, Sam and Dean had been driving for hours. The Impala smelled like beer and Biggerson's take-out. It was hot and sunny and the light shone through the windows, revealing the dust floating in the air. Cas sat upright with his hands in his lap, periodically turning his head to look from side to side. Dean held a pensive expression on his face. He was still a little cautious about what Meg might be doing while they were away, but he kept quiet, wanting to avoid an argument with Cas. Sam kept his eyes locked to his laptop, screening the text for anything useful. 

"So get this," He suddenly spoke with a perky voice. "We got Oliver Raggio, drawn and quartered inside his locked apartment, and..no one tripped the alarm system."

"What? Demon? Spirit? Maybe an angry rodent?" Dean spoke with a harsh and spiky tone.

"I don't know but we also have Mika Taylor, runs a taxidermy office, and was strangled to death in a hotel room. Also locked. Also alone."

"Anything fishy about the vics?" Dean asked not taking his green eyes off the road and Sam answered.

"Not that I can see but we'll have to dig deeper."

Castiel, all the while was shifting his gaze between the two opposite windows with his hands tucked gently under his legs.

“Cas are you getting this?” Sam turned slightly to get his attention.

Cas’s thoughts were quickly brought back to them as he said with a certain chirp in his voice:

“Yes, what do you need Sam?”

“C’mon Cas pay attention.”

Road trips were tough for all three of them, especially with the lingering anger they had glossed over when they left. Everyone was a little on edge. When they got to the motel, Sam quickly set up his laptop. After a while, he spoke. 

“So it turns out that Oliver had some business crossing the border a couple of times every week.”

Dean was unpacking his gun and started to disassemble it with the intention of cleaning it.

“What was he smuggling?” He didn’t look up when Sam started to speak.

“I don’t know but we should probably check it out. Cas you comin’?”

Castiel had been ambling about the room, looking over the windows and the bathroom, getting used to the surroundings.

“Oh..no-I’ll hold down the fort here.” He nodded and smiled reassuringly. Both Sam and Dean stopped and looked him over as they processed the thought in their minds. Sam gazed bewildered at Castiel.

“You’re gonna stay...here?” He questioned. Castiel said nothing and simply grinned inncocently back at them.

“Alright, I guess he’s flyin’ solo.” Dean addressed Sam now. Cas slowly sat in a chair by the door as the brothers got their suits on, grabbed their badges and left. He stayed there quietly. A thousand things were on his mind. What was Meg dong? Was she alright? Why did he leave her alone? He calmed himself a bit with the thought that she wasn’t completely helpless. She wasn’t human, and that meant something.


End file.
